TimeSplitters: Future Perfect
TimeSplitters Future Perfect is the third installment of the TimeSplitters series, released March 22nd, 2005 for the PlayStation 2, GameCube and Xbox consoles and receiving a Mature Rating from ESRB, and 18+ from PEGI. In the UK, BBFC issued it a 15. TimeSplitters Future Perfect brings back many of the classic Arcade modes (e.g. Arcade Custom, Challenge) from the previous TimeSplitters games. Many of the Arcade maps, characters and weapons from the older games remain as well. This game was the first in the series to be published by EA, after Free Radical Design changed publishers, possibly after a contract ran out or because of a dispute. The graphics have become greatly improved, though they keep the signature TimeSplitters cartoonish look. The overall pace of the game is slower than its predecessors, since it features a more plot-driven Story than the frantic pacing of previous titles. New Features The game features 150 different characters, many of whom must be unlocked after beating Story mode levels or various challenges. Characters from the previous instalments come back for a second or third round. Dozens of new contenders also come into the fray to duke it out. Blood also finally makes it's way into the TimeSplitters series, including fully modeled gibs. Most of the weapons are new or have been significantly changed in appearance or function from previous games. Only a few weapons, such as the ElectroTool, remain relatively unaltered. The majority of the maps are new and more complex, often featuring bigger levels and more detail, such as the switch in Subway that causes a subway car to speed by, eliminating any player unfortunate enough to be on the tracks. The Training Ground, Chinese, and Mexican Mission maps from the original TimeSplitters and TimeSplitters 2 make a reappearance, but are altered slightly. Dropped Features Future Perfect does not offer selection of an Arcade Style, which determined how fast characters move. Regeneration, Leech, and Flame Tag Modes were removed. The "Big Tile" was removed from the MapMaker in favor of stackable tiles. Story Future Perfect features a more complex and plot, unlike those of TS2 and TS1. In Story mode, you follow Sergeant Cortez through history in his quest to defeat the TimeSplitters. Throughout the story, Cortez teams up with sidekicks both new and returning. The Co-Op Story mode makes a return from TimeSplitters 2, allowing you to team up with a friend as you play. Unlike TimeSplitters 2, if player two dies, it gives a gameover. There is a loop within the story that repeats for eternity, seeing as Cortez is seen going back in time to meet his past self many times and vice versa. Online Both the PlayStation 2 and Xbox versions provide online modes which allow you to play against people from anywhere in the world. This feature is not available for the GameCube version. This was the first TimeSplitters game to feature online multiplayer. The Xbox version allows 16 players maximum per match and the PlayStation 2 version allows 8. However, the PlayStation 2 online servers for Timesplitters Future Perfect have been terminated and therefore that version has no online play. As of April 15, 2010, Microsoft has discontinued the original Xbox Live service, meaning that across all platforms multiplayer will be limited to splitscreen and LAN for Timesplitters Future Perfect, however, online play can still be achieved by using a program called Xlink Kai (http://www.teamxlink.co.uk/), for both Playstation 2 and Xbox. TimeSplitters 4 Because Cortez destroys the Time Crystals at the end of the game, it was assumed that this would be the last installment of the series. Many skeptics also cite that there was nothing in the credits indicating that TimeSplitters would return, unlike the previous titles. In their FAQ, Free Radical Design claims that they simply forgot. TimeSplitters 4 was reported to be in development by PlayStation 3 Magazine in late June 2007 & was later confirmed on Free Radical Design's website. However due to Free Radical going into administration and subsequently being reacquired by another company, it is unknown at this time if Timesplitters 4 will be made. Recently, a Crytek representative said in an interview that TimeSplitters 4 would be made if there was enough demand for the game. You can show support by signing the online petition (http://www.petitiononline.com/TS4tcbd1/petition.html), and buying the previous games if you do not already own them. Category:First Person Games Category:First Person Shooters Category:Guns Category:TimeSplitters Category:M rated games Category:PlayStation 2 Games